Gandalf VS Voldemort
Description LOTR vs Harry Potter which powerful well known wizard will win in this Ultimate clash of Good vs Evil! Interlude Wiz: LOTR and Harry Potter contain a variety of different characters especially these two well known Wizards Boomstick: Yeah these two Famous Wizards are extremely powerful and Strong like Gandalf the Grey Wizard Wiz: And Voldemort the Dark Lord Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Gandalf Wiz: As old as time itself Gandalf was once a Maiar named Olorien who lived in the Undying Lands happily enjoying his life '''Boomstick: Until one day Olorien was sent to Middle Earth as one of the Istari Wizards to help and guide the inhabitants and he turned suddenly turned into an aging wizard I mean what the heck Wiz: Gandalf has been on many adventures guiding Hobbits across distant lands on heroic quests and has often clashed with evil multiple times and prevailed Boomstick: Gandalf is a powerful wizard he wields a lot of deadly weapons like Glandring the deadly Elvish sword wielded by the Elven Kings of the past this blade will also glow when enemies are nearby making it very handy Gandalf also has no problem wielding it Wiz: Gandalf also has his Wizard staff which is a dark brown wooden staff with a blue jewel hidden at the top and carries Narya the Ring of Fire which grants him more strength and resistance to fire Attacks Boomstick: And his most deadly weapons are his Fireworks which he blows his foes sky high with ' Wiz: Wait .. What that's not on the script!! '''Boomstick: Yeah but those Fireworks are deadly they had to be put somewhere on the list ' Wiz: Moving on Gandalf can cast a variety of different spells and attacks to defeat his foes he can light dark places up with his staff enlarge himself and deepen his voice when angry push people back with telkenisis from his staff he can also summon lightning onto his sword then strike foes with it and fire lightning onto his foes '''Boomstick: He can also offer counters to other spells Read and Control minds take inspiration from Goku and create a blinding flash of light that distracts his foes use Pryokinesis create a massive shield that can tank attacks from Demi-Gods he can also create a massive blast of light that can knock back and obliterate waves of foes however his most powerful attack is when he slams his staff onto the ground creating a massive shockwave that can destroy solid rock Wiz: Gandalf also carries over 2000 years of experience as a wizard and possesses an unmatched Strategic mind build up from his intelligence and experience and this isn't even his final form Gandalf the White but this will not be used in the fight Boomstick: Yeah Gandalf is one tough cookie he has survived being beaten up by Sauruman and thrown into a roof by him Survived his staff broken by the Witch King managed to hold himself against Sauron and most impressively survive falling off a Bridge while fighting a burning Fire Balrog being plunged into icy cold water climbing up a Mountain and battling the creature for days and killing it before dying all without his staff Wiz: But against other magical users if he is disarmed or his staff destroyed Gandalf can become helpless and need rescuing and while he is quite fast he can be caught off guard by extremely fast moving Opponents Boomstick: But with his Magical Skill and experience Gandalf is if not the most powerful wizard on Middle Earth itself let's see if he can beat Dumbledore Gandalf: A wizard is never late nor early he arrives precisely when he needs to Voldemort Wiz: Lord Voldemort is the Dark Lord of the Death eaters and archenemy of Harry Potter. Boomstick: God, what happened to his hair , he clearly had hair when he was younger ,does becoming evil mean you lose your hair because that's just weird. Wiz: Speaking of which Voldemort was once a lonely orphan Tom Riddle , who had extreme magical potential and was later found and accepted by Albus Dumbedore into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Boomstick: But Riddle was a really bad student, No he didn't mess around in class throwing paper at people he didn't like, he Freaking used a massive snake to kill people , and asked about how to become immortal using Magic, this guy was a mean kid. Wiz: After being expelled , Riddle then killed his own family and set him to become immortal using horkurckes , a piece of magic that allows the user to transmit their soul into a object keeping them alive even if they die Boomstick: So in order to do that he had to kill more people, eventually becoming the Evil Lord Voldemort, who tried to kill Harry Potter but failed , seriously this guy was defeated by a one year old What the heck. Wiz: Voldemort has many abilities, he is extremely in the dark arts, and especially the three unforgivable curses, especially Cruio and Avada Kadabra , Cruio is a curse which causes the victim to experience extreme pain , while Avada Kedabra kills enemies. Boomstick: Voldemort can use Cruio to suddenly overpower enemies with the extreme pain and then kill them, Voldemort is also adapt at attacking his Opponents mentally as well. Wiz: With this Ability, he can torture victims by showing them depressing and horrible memories in order to mentally torture his victims driving them insane until he kills them, how ever if a enemy is strong willed enough and thinks of happy memories , he can be forced to end his attack. Boomstick: This guy's so brutal ''' Wiz: With a cast of his wand he can cast Fiendfirye a spell that creates fire in the shape of a monster , which he can use to incenerate foes, this spell is very deadly as it can quickly burn through entire rooms in seconds. '''Boomstick: Old Voldemort kept trying to revive himself again and again throughout Harry's early years in Hogwarts eventually succeeding in Harry's Fourth Year , and declaring war once again. Wiz: Over the next two years Harry set about destroying Voldemort's Horuckes , Eventually confronting Voldemort and his Death Eaters in a Final Epic Battle in Hogwarts. Boomstick: However this didn't go so well for him as he was overpowered by Harry and due to his Horuckes being destroyed died ending the threat of the Dark Lord Once and For all. Wiz: But with his Horuckes, Voldemort cannot die, although his physical body can be destroyed , his soul will live on and can possess others if lacking a body And speak Parseltongue the ability to talk to snakes speaking of which he has his own personal snake Nagini , who he would use to aid him in battles against foes And the Baslik Boomstick: Voldemort could also fly and instantly disparate, which is the same as teleporting and use minor telekinesis against his foes , if he was lacking a wand. Wiz: Voldemort is extremely powerful he can control armies of Zombies and attack foes with them , Voldemort has killed countless Wizards, and Witches on his own, survived crashing through a wall and is powerful enough to match Albus Dumbedore in combat. Boomstick: And that Guy was said to be the most powerful wizard ever and Voldemort managed to keep up with him , Man he's tough. Wiz: But Voldemort's greatest weaknesses is his inability to feel love which ultimately led to his downfall he is also only human which limits his abilities and his bodies lack of durability, he is also extremely arrogant and severely underestimates his foes which led him to lose his body the first time , against Harry Potter. Boomstick: But if you cross his path, your not going to last Trust me! ''' Albus Dumbedore " It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom, the Auorus our on their way" Lord Voldemort " By which time i shall be gone and you shall be dead " Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle In Hogwarts school Voldemort and his Death Eaters had just finished driving out the Order of the Phoenix in victory and was celebrating with his men suddenly he sees a old Grey Wizard walking on a causeway towards him Voldemort: It can't be Dumbeldore your dead! Gandalf: I am not the one you speak but nonetheless I will stop your tyranny Voldemort: Look here everyone This old fool thinks he can challenge me Ha Ha The Death eaters laugh at Gandalf along with Voldemort Gandalf frowns and sends Voldemort to the floor with his staff Gandalf: Enough You must be defeated Voldemort: All right I'll grant your request old man my friends deal with Potter while I finish this old fool Fight!! Voldemort launches the Killing Curse at Gandalf several times but he activates his shield and uses telekinesis to deflect a spell at Voldemort who blocks with Protego Voldemort then fires the Killing Curse at Gandalf again who dodges and shoves back Voldemort with his staff Voldemort skids back Voldemort then shoots the Killing Curse again Gandalf then shoots a magical blast to counter it and they both hit each other Voldemort then teleports behind Gandalf and hits him with Stupefy knocking him into a wall Voldemort then catches Gandalf off guard with Cruio Gandalf yells in pain but manages to lift a boulder at Voldemort that hits him causing him to break concentration Voldemort: Feeble as I expected Voldemort launches the Killing curse in a jet of Green energy Gandalf puts up his staff in defence ad grabs the green jet and deflects it back at Voldemort who summons another jet of green energy and the two energy bolts hit each other as the two engage in a massive magic struggle Gandalf: You should go around respecting your elders you fiend Voldemort backs into the Entrance doorway and pulls down a bunch of rocks from the doorway causing it to collapse separating the two Gandalf then unleashes a massive magic blast shoving the rocks out of the way and into Voldemort who builds up his energy and releases it in a blast that destroys some of the rocks The two continue to throw boulders at each other and both are hit by several rocks but shrug it off Voldemort then shoots another spell at Gandalf who blocks it and shoots a Magic blast that hits Voldemort in the chest Gandalf: You must back down now Voldemort: No never! Voldemort shoots the Killing Curse at Gandalf several times and catches him off guard with the Torture Curse then shoves Gandalf through the door of the Great hall as Gandalf stands up in pain Voldemort: You've grown feeble in your old age! Voldemort launches Fiendifre in the form of himself and throws it at Gandalf Fire ripping through the Great Hall Gandalf is surrounded by the flames but Voldemort can't see him Suddenly Gandalf leaps through the flames with his Sword and tries to stab Voldemort who manages to block with Protego just in time Gandalf then slashes Voldemort's arm but is knocked back Gandalf then launches a massive magical blast that pushes the Fire at Voldemort Gandalf: Stop this fight this is pointless Voldemort manages to quickly gather the fire quickly emerging it into a massive ball despite being phased by Gandalf's blast and throws the Fireball out of the window shattering the glass then throwing it at Gandalf with thousands of glass shards who activates his shield the shards smashing against the shield Voldemort: Impressive but not good enough Voldemort launches the Killing curse at Gandalf but he blocks it and shoots a magical blast and tosses a boulder at Voldemort who smashes it Voldemort then summons Zombies that start to attack Gandalf and surround him while Voldemort laughs Gandalf then summons a massive bolt of lightning that fries the Zombies and then he knocks them back with a magic blast suddenly Voldemort flies into Gandalf and they fly through the window hole and up into into the air Gandalf: This is futile this is senseless Gandalf slashes Voldemort's knee and he loses control then Voldemort's flies into a wall above the hall Voldemort smashing through the wall as the two roll across the ground and grab their weapons ready to fight each other Voldemort fires the Killing Curse at Gandalf who blocks with his shield and deflects it into a wall Voldemort fires it again and again trying to break through his shield but Gandalf remains strong Voldemort then releases his energy in a blast that knocks the old Wizard back Voldemort: I will destroy your mind Voldemort launches himself into Gandalf's mind and attempts to gain control but can't find any tragic memories in Gandalf's mind and suddenly is forced out and thrown into a wall by Telkenisis Voldemort gets up and throws a boulder at Gandalf before he activates his shield causing him to stumble Gandalf then shoots a lightning bolt out from his staff that hits Voldemort in the hand giving him a slight electric shock Gandalf uses his staff and tries to bring down the damaged ceiling onto Voldemort as it falls Voldemort flies out of the space and casts the Torture curse on Gandalf causing him to groan in pain Gandalf stretches out his hand and sets fire to some fireworks that blast off and hit Voldemort's wand hand Voldemort: Ahh stupid muggle weapons Gandalf breaks free and sends a magic blast at Voldemort who sends a Boulder flying through the air Gandalf smashes it but suddenly Voldemort flies into Gandalf smashing him through several walls as they fly over Hogwarts yelling as they do so Voldemort then flies through several towers Gandalf receiving the most damage They suddenly smash through a window into the clock tower and blast magic at each other in a brutal struggle suddenly the pendulum of the clock hits Gandalf smacking him into the side of the wall Voldemort casts the Killing Curse Gandalf blocks with his staff Voldemort casts the Killing Curse several times each time Gandalf either deflecting it or blocking it they move onto a massive upper level staircase throwing there spells at each other like mad suddenly Gandalf lifts up his staff and shouts Gandalf: Evil will not Prevail good will triumph you cannot pass! Gandalf slams his staff into the staircase destroying it and causing a massive jet of blue light to destroy the tower along with half the school and the staircase the remaining staircase begins to crumble as the two struggle to stay on it Gandalf picks up his sword and strikes it with lightning and Voldemort casts the Killing Curse Gandalf dodges Voldemort fires again and Gandalf strikes the wand with a lightning bolt causing it to be useless then Impales the Dark Lord with his sword Voldemort staring in shock lightning jolting through him Gandalf pulls out the sword and Voldemort falls off the staircase his body falling to the ground far below Gandalf rests as the sun begins to shine through the castle Gandalf: Evil has been defeated I can rest now! K.O! Results Boomstick: Oh my gosh that was intense and I mean intense ! Wiz: This matchup was quite close but Gandalf takes this fight for a number of reasons first of all he is more powerful than Voldemort Boomstick: But Wiz Voldemort has a variety of offensive techniques while Gandalf usually only activates his shield in combat nothing else so he should have beat him Wiz: It's true Voldemort has more offensive techniques but Gandalf Doesn't activate his shield all the time he is just mainly a defensive fighter rather than an offensive one and that shield is pretty tough Boomstick: Yeah it has taken hits from the Balrog and even held up against the Dark lord Sauron himself for a time which means nothing Voldemort uses can break through it Wiz: Also Voldemort tried to attack Gandalf mentally but this failed as well due to the fact that Gandalf has now fear or particularly bad memories he can take advantage of Gandalf has seen far too much to suffer from that kind of attack Boomstick: Voldemort's Fiendifrye wouldn't work that well against Gandalf either he is very durable and wears the Ring of Fire which offers resistance to all fiery attacks a Gandalf also has taken far worse Attacks and is a lot more durable than Voldemort and can take his punishment ''' Wiz: Gandalf possessed more experience and was ultimately more powerful and stronger than Voldemort and this is not even counting his Gandalf the White Form or Normal form which would defeat him easily so in the end Voldemort is facing a powerful Demi-God and cannot defeat him with his power Gandalf ultimately had the power of friendship and love on his side which led to Voldemort's defeat '''Boomstick: Looks like Voldemort got the point of this fight! Wiz: The Winner is Gandalf the Grey How many stars would you rate this battle (Gandalf VS Voldemort)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Wizard themed death battles Category:'Harry Potter vs. Lord of the Rings' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles